


promise not to promise anymore

by mostly (Mossy_Bench)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Gen, Onesided Crush, Overuse of italics, POV Second Person, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossy_Bench/pseuds/mostly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is speaking, Percy is speaking words, but you can't understand them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	promise not to promise anymore

Percy is speaking, Percy is speaking words, but you can't understand them.

Bianca's immortal. She can't get hurt. She wouldn't leave you. Percy's wrong, he must be, but he's not, you felt it. You felt that something had gone wrong, but you ignored it.

Percy promised. Percy promised, to look over her. Percy was a _hero_ but it turns out he isn't, because Bianca is _gone_.

There were magic powers and actual armor and weapons; you had vowed to learn as much as you could, and maybe Bianca would be proud of you and still visit you. But that doesn't matter anymore. Heroes never died. That's what you thought, and maybe that was true, because Percy, brave, dashing, perfect Percy, is still alive, while Bianca is Bianca; embarrassingly mature, but warm and real and your sister, and _now she's gone_.

Percy apologizes. He looks worried, like he needs you to forgive him so that he can move on with his life. He's handsome and guilty but he looks almost relieved, looked relieved until he saw you and his grin slid off, because, oh yeah, someone died; someone _died_ -

You can feel her fright, you say - she's being judged, she's all alone, _you're all alone_.

Bianca is gone.

Bianca is _gone_.

Then four skeletons appear, and Percy seems to recognize them. Of course he does. These are his monsters. You wonder if Bianca had met these things before she -

And the skeletons seem to be looking at you, even though their eye sockets are empty. And you think you can sympathize with that emptiness, because yes, you're scared and angry and it boils up, like accidentally turning up the stove too high, but still: something has drained from you, and you're not sure what it is, but it's gone.

The skeletons must be here for Percy. They have to be, because if they were here for you that'd be stupid. What more could they take from you? What did you have in the first place, other than Bianca?

And you're right. The skeletons turn away from you, to Percy, who's drawn his sword, and you are drowning in his eyes, wide and fearful and green, and you can't -

When you tell the skeletons to leave you, leave _him_ alone, they do.

Skeletons. Your stomach churns. The Stolls told you about Hades. How he doesn't really belong with the others, how he doesn't have a cabin here, it's just a fact: he _doesn't belong_. Maybe that's what it is. Maybe that's what you're feeling right now. Because you think you can't stand to remain here any longer. You don't think you can stand to breathe the same air as your sister's - as your sister's murderer.

So you turn and run. And you wish, so much that it's stupid, but you wish so much for someone (Percy) someone to run up to you and say, You belong, I'm here, it'll be okay.

But no one does, and you're feeling sicker by the moment. You don't have anyone. Camp Half-Blood was wrong; it seemed perfect but it wasn't, and it never would be.

No one runs after you, and after a while you stop, and you realize you're alone, outside of the camp borders, grass and fields and nothing all around you. Your head spins, you want to stop, but no, you have to get away.

No one runs after you, and as the years go by, you realize no one will.


End file.
